dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sera
Re deletion I'd rather put a "stub" tag. The existence of these characters is now confirmed, and filling the articles with information is only a matter of time) Asherinka (talk) 11:47, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I am still unclear how Sera is confirmed. I have yet to come across a reliable confirmation, other than some fan saying it is in the magazine. I have browsed the British April issue and it's got nothing on Iqnuisition, and from what I've deduced, the US one doesn't mention the game either. And in the GameStar she was mentioned as a female archer, nothing more, and the name was speculation. Unless a source is provided, it should be deleted. Henio0 (talk) 11:54, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :P.S. How can it be May issue if April one was just released? Sounds even more sketchy. Henio0 (talk) 11:55, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::It's in the May issue, not the April one. Here is the cover and the first page of the article. It's true that there are no scans available yet but I don't doubt we'll soon have them. ::P.S. By the way the summary of the article is available here. Asherinka (talk) 12:01, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes, the summary was written by a fan and we have no way of knowing if he did the article justice or jumped to conlusions. We should not create articles until they are confirmed. Henio0 (talk) 12:13, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'd normally say that it should be deleted, but in this case I'd hold off until the May issue is actually released. If the fan's summary proves incorrect, I'd delete it, if not, keep it up. 14:13, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I agree with Ash and Lord Cousland - keep it for now. LordSchmee (talk) 14:59, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::: I absolutely disagree with deletion of the page. she is a confirmed companion. so why the hell would someone vote for deletion of the page??????????? - JH EP - Talk - 15:09, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Too few informations.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 16:53, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Sera is not yet confirmed by an official source - only a fan summary. While I do think it highly likely that she will be confirmed in the near future, I don't think we should rule out deletion until more information emerges from a reliable source. 19:14, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I think “leaving it up until it’s confirmed” sets a dangerous precedent as this point--there is just way too much speculation running rampant on multiple sites. The article isn’t out yet, and we have at best a second-hand summary of the contents, without knowing what specifically was written. We do not at this point know what the article says, we know what someone on the BioWare forums is saying what it says. There's a big difference. It should be deleted until it’s officially confirmed. --Kelcat (talk) 23:47, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I am undecided on the issue because unlike Iron Bull, who was confirmed by at least two unrelated published magazines, Sera was allegedly confirmed by only one of them (OXBM), while the other (GS) explicitly abstained from listing her among the companions. On the other hand, if we delete it now, we may have to recreate it right back in a few days. :D --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:19, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::: I feel like if this was the only evidence towards her being in the game then....yeah, but we've seen her in game (GameInformer Article)as a member of the party and in plenty of concept art. That said we still don't know whether or not her name is definitely Sera (since none of her concept art unlike the Iron Bull has ever actually labeled her as "Sera"). All things point to her 1. Being a companion 2. Being the archer mentioned. Just too much points to her being a companions let alone a character. (talk) 19:55, March 29, 2014 (UTC)